This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a casein-based dry puffed product and to its uses, particularly as a snack and as an ingredient in the preparation of culinary products and confectionery/chocolate products.
It is known that casein in the form of caseinate may be converted into dry puffed products of the snack type.
According to published British patent application No. 2,004,174, for example, a paste-like mass of acidic casein, an alkali carbonate and water is extruded under a pressure of from 30 to 50 bar and at a temperature of from 80.degree. to 160.degree. C. into an enclosure at atmospheric pressure and ambient temperature to prepare a caseinate. The elimination of water in the form of steam and carbon dioxide emanating from the reaction in the mass under the extrusion conditions causes the product to expand.
According to published British Pat. No. 2,044,774, the crispy character of the products obtained by the above method may be improved by addition of a modifying agent, such as an aldehyde, to the mass subjected to extrusion.
These methods use chemical agents of which the use is being increasingly restricted by food legislation and which affect the neutral taste of casein.